The present invention relates to a wind-shield blind.
In the present inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,533, a wind-shield blind has a tube 2 functioning as a spindle for carrying an opaque plastic film 24. A plug 3 fits in a first end of the tube 2 while a plug 4 fits in a second end of the tube 2. A rod 5 is substantially inserted in the tube 2 through the plug 3. A spring 6 is securely attached to the plug 3 at a first end thereof and securely attached to a split end 51 of the rod 5 while a flattened end 50 of the rod 5 is received in an aperture 701 of a cap member 70. A curved cap member 9 is securely attached to the cap member 70 at a first end and securely attached to a cap member 71 at a second end. A toothed rim 41 of the plug 4 is biased to engage with a toothed rim 711 of the cap member 71 by the spring 6. Toothed rims 41 and 711 cooperate with each other to maintain the opaque plastic film 24 in any position. A major problem of this wind-shield blind is that the film 24 cannot be unscrolled from the tube 2 without making a clicking sound. The present invention is intended to solve this problem.